vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwight Fairfield
Summary Dwight was geeky and scrawny through high school. He always wanted to be one of the cool kids, but somehow never had the charisma. He tried out for the football team but was cut, the basketball team didn't even take a look, and his grades were distinctly below average. One weekend, on a team building exercise from his dead-end job, Dwight's boss led them deep into the woods before breaking out his family recipe moonshine. Dwight remembered taking the first sip before waking up late the next morning all alone. During the night, the others had abandoned him. Once again, the laughing stock of the community Dwight tried to hike his way out of the woods. That was the last anyone ever heard of Dwight Fairfield. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Dwight Fairfield Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male Age: Unknown, adult Classification: Survivor, human, geek Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Durability, Stealth Mastery (Normally, higher with Perks), Minor Precognition (via Premonition and Spine Chill; Can sense incoming danger), Supernatural Luck (via Ace in the Hole), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low) via Perks and Med-Kits, Extrasensory Perception (Can see auras via various perks and items), Enhanced Senses, Power Disruption (Can disrupt/negate a killer's aura reading abilities; via Sole Survivor), Minor Sound Nullification, Power Bestowal (Can allow other survivors to see auras or increases aura seeing abilities via various perks and items. Can grant luck to allies via Up The Ante), Immortality (Type 8; as long as he has hope, he will be resurrected by The Entity), Status Effect Inducement (via Items), Minor Light Manipulation (via Flashlights), Minor Explosion Manipulation (via Firecrackers), Animal Manipulation (via Calm Spirit), Statistics Amplification (Can increase speed with various Perks), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (via Perks), Madness/Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation (via Snap Out Of It), Fear (via Calm Spirit), Aura Viewing (via Distortion), Pain (via Iron Will and No Mither), and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Street level (Can temporarily stun a killer with his blows via Decisive Strike) Speed: Athletic Human to Peak Human normally (Comparable to other survivors), higher with Perks Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Comparable to other survivors), possibly Class K (Can struggle out of the grips of killers, who are this strong) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, possibly Wall level (Can survive attacks from killers, though he is harmed by them. Unharmed by taking long falls). Higher with Perks Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range physically, varies with equipment and perks Standard Equipment: Items * Firecrackers: They can be used to blind, deafen and stun a Killer, if they explodes near enough to them. They are single-use only. ** Chinese Firecrackers: A row of small explosive devices wrapped in heavy paper casing. ** Winter Party Starters: A small, highly-explosive dinner table decoration. * Flashlights: They can be used to blind the Killer. The can also inflict the status effect of "Lightburn" on killers that are accessing the "Spirit World". ** Standard Flashlight: The normal flashlight, used to light Dwight's path and blind killers. ** Sport Flashlight: A very portable Flashlight with a good grip. Its efficient technology produces a powerful light while consuming less power. ** Utility Flashlight: A sturdy but heavy Flashlight that packs a lot of power. Moderately increases the duration of the Blindness Effect. ** Will O' Wisp: A Flashlight equipped with a special lens cover that adds an orange tint and a little Ghost to the beam. ** Add-ons: Effects vary. * Keys: They can be used to open the Hatch when it spawns. They can also be used with Add-ons to enhance its power and show the user different Auras, such as those of other Survivors in their vicinity or that of the Killer. ** Skeleton Key: A tarnished and crooked Key, vibrating with ominous power. The Skeleton Key's power cannot be triggered by itself. Various objects can be attached to its jump ring, which channels the Skeleton Key's power into various effects. ** Broken Key: The bow and shank of a key, vibrating with power. The Broken Key's power cannot be triggered by itself. Various objects can be attached to its jump ring, which channels the Broken Key's power into various effects. ** Dull Key: A bent and dull Key that once held great power. The Dull Key's power cannot be triggered by itself. Various objects can be attached to its jump ring, which channels the Dull Key's remaining power into various effects. ** Add-ons: Effects vary. * Maps: They are used to track and mark props in the World. The standard map can only track Generators, but can track different props as well with the use of Map Add-ons that enhance its power. You can even make the tracked Auras visible to other Survivors and create markers that look like a pillar of bright light. Tracking works by simply being near track-able Objectives (the standard range being 8 metres), the Player is not required to charge the Map's Aura Vision to do that. ** Standard Map: An old piece of parchment made out of a skin-like material. Is rolled and sealed with an uncoloured leather string. Holding and channelling the map unlocks great potential in one's Aura-reading ability which slowly burns the map. Generators' Auras which you have already encountered are revealed to you for as long as the map has charges left. ** Rainbow Map: A piece of parchment made out of oddly fresh skin. Blood on its edge has yet to dry. It is rolled and sealed with multiple coloured ropes and cords. Holding and channelling the map unlocks a great potential in one's Aura-reading ability which slowly burns up the map. Objects with Auras which you have already encountered are revealed to you for as long as the map has charges left. ** Add-ons: Effects vary. * Med-Kits: They are used to heal yourself and other Survivors. Other Survivors can also be healed without the use of a Med-Kit, but it takes considerably longer. Without the use of Self-Care, a Survivor cannot heal themselves without one. Different Add-ons can be equipped that enhance its healing speed or durability. ** First Aid Kit: A standard first aid kit with all the necessary equipment for treating common to more serious injuries. ** Camping Aid Kit: A rudimentary aid kit which can save lives in emergencies even if it's lacking some of its supplies. ** Emergency Med-Kit: A sturdy and well organized medical kit equipped with top condition emergency supplies. ** Ranger Med-Kit: A large metal box containing medical supplies aimed for emergency rescues in hard to reach, often isolated locations. ** All Hallows' Eve Lunchbox: A plastic lunchbox with phosphorescent Halloween Stickers that has been packed with first-aid equipment. ** Add-ons: Effects vary. * Toolboxes: Toolboxes have two main uses: repairing Generators faster and sabotaging Hooks and Bear Traps without the need of the Perk Saboteur. Not all Toolboxes are suited for both aforementioned uses, some are specialized for just one of them and perform badly when used for the other. Add-ons can be equipped to enhance their speed and durability. ** Standard Toolbox: A metal box containing a set of basic tools. ** Worn-Out Tools: A metal box containing out of condition tools that could break at any moment. ** Mechanic's Toolbox: A metal box with specialized mechanics tools. ** Commodious Toolbox: A large metal box containing basic tool and extra mechanical parts. ** Engineer's Toolbox: A metal box with highly specialised tools meant for engineering. Most of the tools can be used by neophytes to make fast repairs or break various mechanical components. ** Alex's Toolbox: A metal box containing mainly saws and vice grips of varying sizes but also other tools. Even though the content of this toolbox is clearly aimed at destructive deeds, it can be used to repair various mechanical components as well. ** Add-ons: Effects vary. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Is basically blind without his glasses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Perks * Ace in the Hole: Lady Luck always seems to be throwing something good your way. When retrieving an Item from a Chest, there is a 100 % chance that an Add-on of Very Rare Rarity or lower will be attached to it. 50 % chance to find a second Add-on of Uncommon Rarity or lower. * Adrenaline: You are fueled by unexpected energy when on the verge of escape. Instantly heal one Health State and sprint at 150 % of your normal running speed for 5 seconds when the Exit Gates are powered. Adrenaline is on hold if you are disabled at the moment it should take effect and will activate when freed. Adrenaline will wake you up if you are asleep when it triggers. Adrenaline ignores Exhaustion. * Aftercare: You see the Aura of every Survivor that: You rescued from a Hook or who rescued you from one. You completed a Healing action on or who completed one on you. They also see your Aura. * Alert: Your acute senses are on high alert. When the Killer performs a break action, their Aura is revealed to you for 5 seconds. * Autodidact: You start the Trial with a -25 % progression penalty for Skill Checks to heal Survivors. For every successful Skill Check completed while healing a Survivor, you receive a Token for a maximum of 5 Tokens. Each Token grants you a +15 % bonus progression for a successful Skill Check while healing Survivors. * Babysitter: When unhooking a Survivor, the Survivor leaves no blood Trail or Scratch Marks for 4 seconds. Both you and the killer see each other's aura for 4 seconds. * Balanced Landing: Your agility is incomparable. Cat-like reflexes reduce your stagger duration from falls by 75 %. Upon landing, start sprinting at 150 % of your normal running speed for a maximum of 3 seconds if not exhausted. * Better Together: The aura of the generator you are currently repairing is revealed to all other survivors located within 32 meters. If the killer downs a survivor while you are repairing a generator, you see the aura of all other survivors for 10 seconds. * Boil Over: You are a battler and do everything to escape a foe's grasp. Your struggling effects on the Killer are increased by 75 %. You obscure the Killer's ability to see Hook Auras within 14 meters. * Bond: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. Allies' Auras are revealed to you when they are within 36 meters of range. * Borrowed Time: You are fueled with an unexpected energy when saving an Ally from a Hook within the Killer's Terror Radius. After unhooking a Survivor within the Killer's Terror Radius, for 15 seconds, any damage taken that would put the unhooked Survivor into the Dying State will instead apply the Deep Wound Status Effect. The Survivor has 20 seconds to Mend themselves. * Botany Knowledge: You transform plants found around The Campfire into tinctures that slow down bleeding. Healing Speed and Healing Item Efficiency is increased by 33 %. * Breakdown: Any time you are removed from a Hook (escaped or rescued), the Hook breaks and the Killer's Aura is shown to you for 6 seconds. * Buckle Up: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. The recovery progress of dying Survivors can be determined by the intensity of their Auras at a distance of up to 48 meters. When you heal a Survivor from the Dying State to Injured, both the healed Survivor and yourself see the Killer's Aura for a duration of 6 seconds. * Calm Spirit: Animals seem to trust you as they often stay calm in your presence. Reduces chances of alerting Crows by 100 %. Your calm spirit can overcome the urge to scream. * Camaraderie: While you are hooked, if a Survivor is within 16 meters, the Struggle Phase timer will be paused for 26 seconds. * Dance With Me: When performing a fast vault or leaving a Locker in a sprint, you leave no Scratch Marks for 3 seconds. Dance With Me has a cool-down of 40 seconds. * Dark Sense: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading abilities. Each time you complete a Generator, the Killer's Aura is revealed to you for 5 seconds. When the last Generator is powered, the Killer's Aura is revealed to you for 10 seconds. * Dead Hard: You can take a beating. When Injured, tap into your adrenaline bank and dash forward quickly to avoid damage. * Decisive Strike: After being unhooked or unhooking yourself, Decisive Strike will become active and usable for 60 seconds. While Decisive Strike is active, when grabbed by the Killer, succeed a Skill Check to automatically escape the Killer's grasp and stun the Killer for 5 seconds. * Déjà Vu: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. Paranoia paired with your horror of failure helps prepare you from repeating the same mistakes. The Auras of 3 Generators in closest proximity to each other are revealed to you for 60 seconds, at the start of the Trial and each time a Generator is completed. If you are holding a Map IconItems map.png that can track Objectives, Generators revealed by Déjà Vu are added to the Map. * Deliverance: After performing a Safe Hook Rescue on another Survivor, the Perk activates. You now have a 100 % chance to unhook yourself during the escape attempt. * Detective's Hunch: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. When completing a Generator, the Auras of Generators, Chests and Totems within 64 meters are revealed to you for 5 seconds. If you are holding a Map that can track Objectives, Generators revealed by Detective's Hunch are added to the Map. * Distortion: You start the Trial with 3 Tokens. When your Aura would be shown to the Killer, the Perk activates and a Token is consumed. For the next 10 seconds while the Perk is activated, your Aura and Scratch Marks will not be shown to the Killer. * Diversion: Standing within the Killer's Terror Radius while not in a Chase for 45 seconds activates the Perk. Once the Perk is activated, press the Active Ability button while crouched and motionless to throw a pebble, which creates a loud noise notification for the Killer at a distance of 20 meters. * Empathy: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. Dying or Injured Allies' Auras are revealed to you when within 128 meters of range. * Flip-Flop: You have an uncanny ability to escape the inevitable. While in the Dying State, 50 % of your recovery progression is converted into wiggle progression when you are picked up by the Killer, up to a maximum of 50 % total wiggle progression. * Fixated: You can see your own scratch marks at all times. When uninjured, you walk 10% faster. * Head On: When your mind is set, there better be no one standing in your way. While standing in a Locker for 3 seconds, Head On activates. While Head On is activated, performing a rushed action to leave a Locker stuns the Killer for 3 seconds if they are standing within range. * Hope: The growing odds of a successful escape fill you with hope and give you wings. As soon as the Exit Gates are powered, you gain a 7 % Haste Status Effect for 120 seconds. * Iron Will: You're able to concentrate and enter a meditative-like state to numb some pain. Grunts of pain caused by injuries are reduced by 100 %. * Kindred: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. While you're on the Hook, All Survivors' Auras are revealed to all other Survivors. If the Killer is within a range of 16 meters, their Aura is revealed to all other Survivors. Kindred trumps any of the Killer's stealth abilities. * Leader: You're able to organize a team to cooperate more efficiently. Increases the other Survivors' Healing, Sabotage, Unhooking, Cleansing, Opening Exit Gates, and Chest Search speeds by 25 % when they are within 8 metres of range from you. This effect persists on other Survivors for 15 seconds after leaving the Leader's effective Perk range. * Left Behind: You'll get the job done... No matter the cost. If you are the last Survivor remaining in the Trial, for each Generator that needs to be completed, gain a 75 % bonus to Repair speed. * Lightweight: Your running is light and soft, making your tracks harder to follow. Scratch Marks stay visible 3 seconds less than normal. * Lithe: After performing a rushed vault, break into a sprint at 150 % of your normal running speed for a maximum of 3 seconds. * Mettle of Man: Evil has a way of always finding you. After getting hit 3 times by a Killer's basic attack, Mettle of Man activates. Once activated, the next occasion that would put you into the Dying State from the Injured State is ignored. The next time you heal back to full health, your Aura will be revealed to the Killer when you are farther than 12/14/16 metres from the Killer. Mettle of Man will deactivate the next time you are put into the Dying State. * No Mither: You are affected by the Broken Status Effect for the duration of the Trial. Your thick blood coagulates practically instantly. You don't leave pools of Blood. Grunts of pain caused by injuries are reduced by 50 % at any time. Grants the ability to fully recover from the Dying State. * No One Left Behind: It is inconceivable to leave someone behind. Once the Exit Gates are powered, gain 100 % more Bloodpoints for actions in the Altruism Category and perform them 12 % quicker. * Object of Obsession: A supernatural bond links you to the Killer. If you are looking in the Killer's direction, your link will reveal your Auras to each other. This effect applies only if you are outside of the Killer's Terror Radius. As the Killer's Obsession, this effect applies to a maximum range of 72 meters. Otherwise, it applies to a maximum range of 64 meters. * Open-Handed: Strengthens the potential of you and your team's Aura-reading abilities. Increases Aura reading ranges by 8 meters. * Pharmacy: You have a knack for finding medicine. Searches through Chests are 80 % faster and the noises they cause along with their hearing distances are reduced by 8 meters. Pharmacy guarantees an Emergency Med-Kit on your first completed Chest search. * Plunderer's Instinct: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. The Auras of Chests are revealed to you when standing within 32 meters of range. Grants a considerably better chance at finding an Item of a higher Rarity from Chests. * Poised: Achieving goals boosts your confidence. After a Generator is completed, you leave no Scratch Marks for 10 seconds. * Premonition: You have the undeniable capability to sense danger. Get an auditory warning when looking in the direction of the Killer in a 45° cone within a range of 36 meters. Premonition has a cool-down of 30 seconds each time it activates. Premonition trumps any of the Killer's stealth abilities. * Prove Thyself: Increases the Repair Speed by 10 % for each other Survivor working on a Generator within a range of 4 meters. * Quick & Quiet: You do not make as much noise as others when quickly vaulting over obstacles or hiding in Lockers. The vault and hide actions' noise detection and audio range is reduced by 100 %. This effect can only be triggered once every 20 seconds. * Resilience: You are motivated in dire situations. Grants 9 % additional speed when repairing, sabotaging, healing, unhooking, vaulting, cleansing, opening Exit Gates and searching Chests while Injured. * Saboteur: Unlocks the ability to sabotage without a Toolbox at 50 % the normal Sabotage speed. Hooks and Bear Traps you sabotage stay broken for an extra 30 seconds. * Second Wind: After healing other Survivors to the equivalent of one Health State, this perk activates. While Second Wind is activated, the next time you are unhooked or unhook yourself, you are affected by the Broken Status Effect. After a total duration of 34 seconds, Second Wind automatically heals you from Injured to the Healthy State. Second Wind deactivates once you are completely healed or if you are put into the Dying State before Second Wind successfully triggers. You will lose the Broken Status Effect once Second Wind deactivates. Second Wind does not activate if you are already afflicted by the Broken Status Effect. * Self-Care: Unlocks the ability to heal yourself without a Med-Kit at 50 % the normal Healing speed. Increases the efficiency of Med-Kit self-heal by 20 %. * Slippery Meat: You have developed an efficient way to get out of Bear Traps and Hooks. Grants up to 3 extra escape attempts on the Hook. The odds of freeing yourself from Bear Traps are increased by 25 %. * Small Game: You have the undeniable capability to sense danger. Get an auditory warning when looking in the direction of Killer Traps and Totems in a 45° cone within a range of 12 meters. Small Game has a cool-down of 10 seconds each time it activates. * Sole Survivor: As more of your friends fall to the Killer, you become shrouded in isolation and the Killer's Aura-reading abilities towards you are disrupted. Your Aura cannot be read by the Killer within a maximum range of 24 meters for each killed or sacrificed Survivor. * Solidarity: Sharing painful experiences has the power to heal. Wile injured, healing a Survivor without using a Med-Kit also heals you at a 50 % conversion rate. * Spine Chill: An unnatural tingle warns you of impending doom. Get notified when the Killer is looking directly in your direction and standing within a range of 36 meters. When Spine Chill is active, Skill Check trigger odds are increased by 10 % with success zones reduced by 10 % and your Repair, Heal and Sabotage speeds are increased by 6 %. * Sprint Burst: When starting to run, break into a sprint at 150 % your normal running speed for a maximum of 3 seconds. * Stake Out: Getting close to the Killer fills you with determination. For each 15 seconds you are standing within the Killer's Terror Radius and are not in a Chase, you gain a Token up to a maximum of 4 Tokens. When Stake Out has at least 1 Token, Good Skill Checks are considered Great Skill Checks and consume 1 Token. * Streetwise: Long nights out taught you to do a lot with what you've got. Reduce the consumption rate of Item charges by 15 % for you and Allies within 8 meters of range. Once out of range, this effect persists for 15 seconds. * This Is Not Happening: You perform at your best when you are under extreme stress. Great Skill Check success zones when repairing, healing and sabotaging get 30 % bigger when you are Injured. * Technician: You are apt at handling machinery with the greatest care and precision. The noises caused by your Repairs and their hearing distance are reduced by 8 meters. On a failed Repair Skill Check, there is a 50 % chance that the Generator explosion will be prevented. * Tenacity: There is nothing stopping you. Your ferocious tenacity in dire situations allows you to crawl 30/40/50 % faster and recover at the same time. * Up The Ante: All will be well in the end; you just know it. Your confidence strengthens the feeling of hope for those around you. For each other Survivor still alive, grant a 1/2/3 % bonus to Luck IconStatusEffects luck.png to all remaining Survivors. * Unbreakable: Past battles have taught you a thing or two about survival. Grants the ability to fully recover from the Dying State once per Trial. Increases the Dying State recovery speed by 25 %. * Urban Evasion: Years of evading the cops taught you a thing or two about stealth. Your movement speed while crouching is increased by 100 %. * Vigil:'''You look over your friends even in dire situations. You and your Allies within 8 meters of range recover from Exhaustion, Hemorrhage, Mangled, Hindered and Blindness Status Effects 20 % faster. Once out of range, this effect persists for 15 seconds. * '''Wake Up!: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. Once all Generators are powered, Exit Gates are revealed to you when within 128 meters of range. While opening the Exit Gates, reveal your Aura to other Survivors within 128 meters of range. While Wake Up! is active, you open the Exit Gates 5/10/15 % faster. * We'll Make It: Helping others heightens your morale. For each Survivor you rescue from a Hook, gain an additional 100 % speed increase to healing up others for 90 seconds. Cumulative Healing Speed bonuses cannot exceed 100 %. * We're Gonna Live Forever: Your few friends deserve the best protection. Each time you perform a Safe Hook Rescue or take a hit to protect a Survivor, gain a 25 % stack-able bonus to all Bloodpoint gains up to a maximum of 100 %. * Windows of Opportunity: Unlocks potential in one's Aura-reading ability. Auras of Pallets and vaults are revealed to you when within a range of 20 meters. Windows of Opportunity has a cool-down of 60/50/40 seconds when vaulting or dropping a Pallet during a Chase. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stone Walls Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Animals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists